the lost village
by sissy sue 59123
Summary: the smurfs find a smurfette that has no memory
1. Chapter 1

THE VILLAGE OF THE LOST

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters Peyo and Hanna Barbra however I do own Captainette and the village of the lost.

Introduction

All the smurfs are having a great day. Then when Nat's butterfly directs him to a near by sea shore he discovers a SMURFETTE! Nat gets help from some friends (animals) they bring her back to their surprise she has no memory. All the smurfs pitch in to help the poor Smurfette.

On this very smurfy day all of the smurfs, smurfette, and smurflings were playing smurfball. Well all accept for Nat and his butterfly named Flutterby. They were out with some animals in the forest. They were just walking around when the came to a cove. "Hi smurfette why did you… who are you" Nat said to the frizzy haired red headed smurfette. "Well I do not know blue creature" she said to the small smurf. "Creature why I am not a creature I am a smurf and you are a smurfette."He said arguing with her. "Well do you happen to know me." She said confused. "No I was hoping you could tell me that." The smurfette said as she started to get a surge of pain in her "ooww…" she said to Nat. "What is wrong." Cried Nat. and before she could answer she started to feel dizzy. "I will go get Papa Smurf" He told her as he started to walk away. Barley able to speak. "Wait don't leave." She cried. "Well… um… I… no… Ohh… Hoarse come here."(I know that is not how you spell horse but that is the horse's name) He said to the horse. He put the smurfette up on the horse and by the time they got back to the village the smurfette had nearly passed out. "Papa Smurf."Nat yelled. "Yes." Papa said. "Look I found a smurfette." "What." Papa Smurf said in suspicion. "A …a…a smurfette!" He yelled again. "Are you sure" said Papa Smurf. "Yes just look at her." Nat said. Papa Smurf looked at the smurfette. "You sure are a smurfette." The Eldest smurf standing there said."Do you know who I Am?" The confused smurfette said. "Well judging by your looks you are a sailor so we will call you sailorette." The elder smurf remarket. "Well I do not think that is my name but until my memory comes back that will do." Said the red frizzy head slowly said because it was getting late. "Well you can sleep with smurfette. I am sure we are all very much tiered. Oh… my word it is well past 10:00. I am off to bed. See you all in the morning." the older smurf said. The two stepped outside of papa's house and began talking. "Well Sailorette it is sure nice to finally meet you I am Nat and I think you will grow quite fond of smurf village." Nat said to the smurfette. "Th...Thank you for b...Bringing me here …. You are the one who brought me here anyways Right." Said the puzzled smurfette. "Yes and if you go that way and turn right you will find smurfette's house it is the pink one." Nat insured her. "Thank you." she politely stated. So she went to smurfette's house and slept for that night.


	2. villagers of the lost cove

The next morning when Everysmurf was awake (except Sailorette). So when Harmony came by playing his trumpet she thought it was a wake up call. She got up to get dressed." Ohh... I heard a song from that smurf." "How did it go? La la um la... "Said Sailorette thinking hard meanwhile at the gathering in the middle of the village "My little smurfs some smurfs know what smurfed up last night a smurfette. Well in the middle of the night, a smurfette showed up." said Papa Smurf. "Ahh..." all the smurfs said simultaneously."Is she here, sailorette" said Papa Smurf? "I will go get her" volunteered a particularly clumsy smurf. "Ohh... and tell her about harmony and when he blows his horn." said Papa "oo...k " said Clumsy almost tripping. Clumsy walked down to smufette and sailorette and said "sorry to but in your conversation but I have word from Papa smurf." "That is no problem." said smurfette. She stepped away from the other two. "Uhh... Well I'm Clumsy and papa sm... Smurf wanted you to know that when you hear a trumpet it means that you go to the village center." "Why thank you." said the red head. "Well Papa wants us to go to the center." all right let us go." they went back to the village center. When Papa saw that they were there at the little mushroom he called Sailorette up to show every smurf what she looked like.

"Now, now my little smurfs the smurfette is finally here." declared Papa smurf. "Hello my name is Sailorette." Sailorette declared proudly. As the smurfs ahhhed and oooooed, as Sailorette stepped off of the mushroom located in the village center. She went back to Smurfette's house.

AT THE LOST VILLAGE

Claimer I do own my OC's Managerette, Fancette, Gardenerette, and Gentlemen smurf I Also own Blue Cobble the Pixie

Managerette- she is the smurf to get you a house. She also deals with the food. She has BIG ideas for houses and is also a natural leader ( but she is only a part time leader when Gentlemen is out looking for wood and other supplies) She wears a royal blue dress with a Suit jacket and a pink and royal blue striped tie with a pink flower pinned on her jacket.

Fancette- is a frilly elegant 'lady' that hates to be dirty. She is the one who thinks she should not have to do ANYTHING. She wears a blue dress with ruffle sleeves and ruffles at the bottom.

Gardenerette-she is always planting and she can grow anything she has an old western accent. She wares overalls that are always dirty. (Witch drives Fancette crazy). And a farmers hat.

Gentlemen- he is always trying to help but has trouble handling three smurfettes he wares normal smurf clothes.

The lost village is a cove where creatures that get lost or placed in the wrong tribe. The 5 smurfs got placed in a cove along with a pixie.

When the four smurfs an the pixie woke up they had started to do a head count but then when they told Saloirette to start counting and she never did they knew something was wrong. "She never misses roll call" said Gardenerette. "Ohh... if only I were there to help her, this is all my fault." said Gentlemen smurf. "Well we should go find her she could not be very far off of the cowboy land (a town)"" said Gardenerette

So after breakfast they set out in search for the missing smurf. But when they stopped to take a little break Fancette started to whine. "Ohh... how my feet ache and my shoulders this backpack hurts them and if my dress gets dirty I will hurt someone else." "Sorry Fancette let me carry your equipment and get on my back so your dress does not get dirty" said Gentleman "well I can't just carry one smurfs luggage" he thought to himself. "Here smurfettes let me carry your bags" "ok" said Gardenerette and Managerette. So they carried on with their journey

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Sorry it took so long to get up it took a while to think of my oc's and then our Internet went out but I finally finished this chapter hope I can update soon!


End file.
